Le Revers de la Gloire
by Gaiseric08
Summary: AU - Il était jeune, il était beau, il avait une voix de velours. Une étoile naissante qui promettait de briller plus fort que les autres. On l'aimait, on l'adulait. Mais un jour cette étoile,baptisée Aphrodite,cessa de briller et sombra dans l'oubli. 15 ans après le suicide de son ami, Angelo, journaliste, mène l'enquête, persuadé qu'Aphrodite ne s'est pas ôté la vie lui-même.


Quand j'étais petit, il y avait, dans ma classe, un gamin un peu spécial. Il s'appelait Aphrodite et il ressemblait un peu à une fille, mais c'était bien un garçon. Je l'ai su quand j'avais six ans, lors d'une sortie à la piscine. Ce fut un sacré choc pour moi. Mais cette anecdote n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Aphrodite était un garçon fabuleux. Il était toujours content, souriait et parlait à tout le monde, il riait tout le temps. Il débordait de vie et de joie. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a le plus plu chez lui.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui. Sa mère était très jeune et vivait seule avec son fils. Elle avait du mal à garder un travail, par conséquent elle avait beaucoup de problèmes d'argent. Mais avec le temps et l'aide de certaines mères du quartier, dont la mienne et celle de mon ami Shura, ça a fini par s'arranger. Mais le plus difficile pour Aphrodite, c'était l'absence de père. Il ne savait absolument rien de lui. Il ignorait son nom, qui il était et ce à quoi il ressemblait. Sa mère restait muette comme une tombe à ce sujet et cela attristait beaucoup mon ami. La seule chose qu'elle ait dite à son propos, c'était qu'Aphrodite avait ses yeux.

Aphrodite, Shura et moi étions comme les doigts de la main, on s'entendait bien. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien en commun. Aphrodite apportait de la bonne humeur à notre trio. Shura, lui, était notre garde-fou, surtout le mien en fait. Car j'étais celui qui s'attirait des ennuis, qui faisait les pires conneries à faire. On s'amusait tellement bien ensemble. Bien sûr, il nous arrivait de nous disputer, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. J'adorais mes amis et je souhaitais que notre petit groupe reste tel qu'il était pour toujours. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'espérais.

Aphrodite avait un rêve un peu fou, il voulait devenir chanteur. Il adorait chanter et il le faisait relativement bien, même si ce n'était pas parfait. Alors pour son septième anniversaire, sa mère lui a offert des cours de chant. Et les progrès se sont vite fait entendre. A tel point que lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter, tout mon corps frissonnait.

Nous grandissions et Aphrodite rêvait toujours de devenir chanteur. Il avait continué les cours de chant et n'avait pas cessé de s'améliorer. Et puis, l'année de nos onze ans, une occasion s'est présentée à Aphrodite. Un concours de chant pour les jeunes de 10 à 16 ans. Il se déroulait à New-York et le gagnant se voyait offrir la possibilité de signer un contrat avec la Gemini Corp., l'une des plus grosses maisons de disques d'Amérique du Nord. Poussé par son prof de chant et avec l'autorisation de sa mère, Aphrodite s'est inscrit au concours et un mois plus tard, il passait sa première audition aux sélections.  
C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi stressé et honnêtement, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait abandonner. Mais non, il a tenu bon et a réussi haut la main.

Le concours a duré plusieurs mois durant lesquels Aphrodite c'est vraiment donné à fond. Et puis vint la finale. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'était vraiment serré. L'autre concurrent était plus âgé et avait une voix incroyable. J'ai vraiment cru que le rêve de mon ami allait se finir là. Mais il faut croire que la chance était de son côté, car c'est lui qui a remporté le concours. Inutile de dire à quel point il était heureux de gagner. Et je l'étais aussi. J'étais fier de lui, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout, malgré la pression et l'angoisse. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il lui restait une étape cruciale à franchir : convaincre les deux présidents de la Gemini Corp., les jumeaux Saga et Kanon Gemini. Sa victoire au concours lui offrait juste le droit d'auditionner devant eux, mais ça ne lui assurait pas la signature du contrat. Il y avait également quelques obligations pour avoir une chance de réussir à convaincre le futur jury : les concurrents devaient chanter une chanson de leur propre composition et l'accompagner d'une chorégraphie. Ils avaient un mois pour se préparer.

Quand Aphrodite est revenu parmi nous, je n'ai pas pu le voir beaucoup. Il était occupé à se préparer pour l'audition finale. J'étais content pour lui, mais au fond de moi, j'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevait mon ami et ça me serrait le cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir profité plus de lui à ce moment-là.

Puis le jour-J est arrivé et Aphrodite s'est envolé à Washington, accompagné de sa mère et de son prof de chant. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour l'accompagner aussi. J'ignore comment les choses se sont déroulées exactement, mais Aphrodite et deux autres garçons de son âge avaient été sélectionnés par les jumeaux Gemini en personne. C'est ainsi qu'Aphrodite signait son premier contrat d'une durée de cinq ans en tant que membre d'un boys band, phénomène en vogue à cette époque-là.

Si j'avais su à ce moment-là ce qui allait se passait, si j'avais su quel destin attendait Aphrodite, j'aurais tout fait, absolument tout fait, pour l'empêcher de s'inscrire à ce concours de chant, pour ne pas qu'il passe l'audition devant les jumeaux. Mais j'ignorais tout.

Après la signature de son contrat, Aphrodite et sa mère sont partis s'installer à Washington et les choses se sont enchaînées rapidement. L'hiver de nos onze ans, le premier tube des Gold Saints passait pour la première fois à la radio, suivi quelques semaines après par le clip. C'était niais, c'était enfantin, mais ce fut un succès total. Et ce n'était que le début. Le printemps de nos douze ans, le premier album des Gold Saints sortait enfin dans les bacs et explosait les ventes en à peine quelques jours. Puis il y a eu la première tournée du groupe. Les places se sont vendues comme des petits pains. Partout, on s'arrachait les goodies à leur effigie, partout on chantait leurs chansons, partout on dansait leurs chorégraphies. Ainsi ont débutées les années d'or du boys band The Gold Saints.

Durant quatre ans, les Gold Saints sont restés en tête des classements. Chaque nouvelle chanson, chaque nouvel album connaissait un succès plus grand encore que le précédent. Le petit trio était devenu un phénomène mondial. Mais tout cela pris subitement fin l'été de nos quinze ans avec la mort soudaine et tragique du Chevalier à la Rose, Aphrodite. On en parlait sur toutes les radios et sur toutes les chaînes infos de la télé. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appris. Aphrodite s'était suicidé la nuit du 4 au 5 juillet, sans raison apparente. Il s'était donné la mort sans laisser de mot qui aurait pu expliquer son geste.

L'annonce de son décès a été comme une immense claque dans la figure. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon ami, qui aimait tant la vie et qui avait réalisé son rêve, s'était donné la mort. C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, il était bien mort. Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir, à me dire que plus jamais je le verrais sourire, que je n'entendrais plus jamais son rire et le son de sa voix. Cela me semblait impossible. Mais c'était vrai et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me faire à cette horrible vérité. C'était douloureux, j'avais vraiment mal. Seulement, même si ma souffrance était grande, aucune larme n'a coulé. Elles étaient pourtant bien là, je les sentais me piquer les yeux et me serrer amèrement la gorge, mais elles refusaient de sortir. Même après l'enterrement, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. J'avais sans doute trop mal pour le faire.

Il y a eu une enquête pour déterminer la cause exacte de la mort et il en est ressorti qu'il avait fait une overdose de médicaments, qu'il aurait avalés avec de l'alcool. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Aphrodite ne buvait pas et ne prenait aucun médicament. Du plus, le suicide n'était pas une chose à laquelle il pensait et tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point.

Bien que l'affaire soit louche, elle fut classée comme étant résolue. Les Gold Saints furent dissous, sans le membre favori du public, il était inutile de continuer. Le boys band tomba vite dans l'oubli et la mort d'Aphrodite avec.

Les années ont passées et j'ai grandi. Malgré tout le temps qui s'est écoulé, je n'ai jamais pu accepter le fait qu'Aphrodite se soit suicidé. Pour moi, ça reste impensable, inimaginable, inconcevable. Il aimait trop la vie pour se donner la mort. Cette histoire est devenue ma motivation et sa résolution, mon but.


End file.
